


Patience is a Virtue

by LittleSpider



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Romance, Eggsy is a Little Shit, Happy Ending, Harry is a Little Shit, Hartwin, M/M, pray for merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpider/pseuds/LittleSpider
Summary: Eggsy Unwin may have almost ruined Christmas with his new spy skills, but Harry has been dealing with secrets for a lot longer...





	Patience is a Virtue

 

10:45 am.

Christmas morning and the drawing room floor was awash with various shades and patterns of discarded, crumpled wrapping paper. Eggsy had gone through the gifts with haste ever since waking up at nine am and demanding they go and unwrap the gifts that had sat under the Christmas tree for far too long.

Harry had wanted to roll over, face plant into the cool side of the pillow and rest for what had been his long awaited rest day and although he was now Arthur, and not expected to go running off to some far flung war zone and take out warlords with an AK-47 and destroy a weapons cache to preserve the peace, he still had mountains of paperwork and administration to deal with.

But Eggsy, with all of the enthusiasm of a puppy insisted and after managing to persuade him into his dressing gown with promises of the best cup of tea he'd ever had and something entirely sacrilegious on a sacred holiday.

Now Harry was sat with said cup of tea in his lap watching Eggsy demolish his pile of gifts that was decidedly less modest than Harry had first intended.

Eggsy had been showered with physical, emotional and material affection since Harry and he had first started dating.

The look on Eggsy's face when Harry had bought him home flowers as a treat, and that he had had his Jeremy Scott jacket dry cleaned for him made Harry realise that he was not used to day-to-day 'just because' kindnesses and this in turn made Harry want to treat him for Christmas.

Every day, parcels arrived at Kingsman's shop for Harry from various shops all over London and in some cases, the world.

Monogrammed underwear, personalised accessories, silk handkerchiefs, different colognes. But Eggsy, being Eggsy had found them all in one way or another and Harry, short of emptying his weapons caches all over the house and stowing his gifts where his firearms used to be.

Merlin had gone spare at him and at the same time mocked him for the younger agent getting one over on him.

But Eggsy hadn't found his final gift yet.

Eggsy turned to him with a smile on his face, joy painted in the dimples of his smile as he looked at the photo of a picture of him, his mother and younger sister that Harry had recovered from Michelle for the sole purpose of having it framed in a Tiffany Silver frame.

“It's gorgeous, Harry. You've proper spoiled me.”

“Yes...you said that when you first found it...” Harry sighed in a faux disinterested tone.

Eggsy wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed his cheek.

“Come on, Harry. Don't sulk. Just 'cos I found 'em all. You know I'm naturally gifted with finding stuff I ain't meant to...”

Harry raised his eyebrow.

“You mean you go snooping in my private things just because you can't wait until December 25th? Perhaps I ought to mention to Merlin how much free time you appear to have.”

Eggsy grinned again and kissed his lips.

“I got free time right now...maybe you ought to find some work for these idle hands before the devil does.”

Harry, resisted his affections coolly and shook his head.

“Oh no...I already have. There's one more present...in the living room...I'd like you to look for it please.”

Eggsy looked confused at first.

How had a gift managed to avoid detection with his careful eyes and eager hands? He'd groped and checked every single crevice of this house and he'd found everything. In some cases, he'd even managed to unwrap, and re-wrap gifts.

“...You serious?”

“Yes.”

“How? You didn't sneak out of bed last night?”

Harry chuckled and took a sip of his tea.

“It's been here longer than that, Eggsy. In fact...It's avoided your prying eyes for around...oh, say three weeks?”

“Three weeks?!” Eggsy asked, getting to his knees then feet to look around.

Harry laughed.

“...I see that I haven't completely lost my touch then.”

“...So it's somethin' small...”

“Indeed.”

Eggsy looked around the living room, everything looked exactly as it had done every other day and with the exception of the wrapping paper now strewn across the ground, it was no different.

Eggsy's eyes moved to the tree with its antique decorations and working his way from the stand with it's various hooks, all the way up the branches to the top, his fingers working over the sticky pine needles and spying out all of the different decorations from the angel with its trumpet to the porcelain dove of peace.

He even checked under the angels shaped gown and sighed when he found just a chaste plastic cone and dried hot glue.

Nothing new.

Harry, meanwhile watched on. Amused by it all. Eggsy was clearly quite offended that Harry had been to hide something under his very nose.

He got on his hands and knees, checking the skirting boards.

“Would you like a duster, while you're down there, my love?” Harry called.

“Fuck off, Harry.” Eggsy replied, nose to floor.

“...Perhaps if I gave you a clue?”

Eggsy raised his head.

“Go on.”

“...Cold.”

Eggsy got to his knees again and smiled.

_A game._

He frowned suddenly.

“...Harry, if it's your knob--”

“Eggsy, darling.” Harry sighed, tilting his head.

“...Alright.” Eggsy stood and walked towards the fireplace.

“...warmer...”

Eggsy grinned and moved towards the clock on top of the mantle-piece.

“...Cooler.”

He frowned and moved back the way he came.

“Warmer.”

He moved towards the plant pot on the nearby occasional table.

“...cooler.”

Eggsy's brow furrowed as he moved back to his original position.

He looked around, confused.

“Harry, ain't nothing here new, babe.”

“Trust me.”

Eggsy sighed and took a step towards a table with a Tiffany lamp.

“Warmer.”

Eggsy got on his hands and knees again next to the table and opened the drawer.

“Hot.”

Eggsy rifled through the drawer eagerly, discarding spools of cotton, safety pins, USB sticks.

“Hot.”

Eggsy's fingers scrabbled at the untreated wood, and found nothing.

“Ain't nothing here.”

“Obscenely hot.”

Eggsy raised his head, suspiciously.

“Harry, there's fuck all in there.”

“Honestly surprised your fingers aren't blistering.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes at Harry's dramatics and looked back at the draw to shut it and realised his fingers of his left hand were on the base of the snow-globe he'd brought with him from the flat.

“...This?” he asked, picking it up.

Harry nodded.

“...Harry, this is mine. Well, my mums, dad brought it back from Argentina when he went there skiing with his squad.”

Harry smiled at him knowingly.

Eggsy looked at it, at the base, and shook it up experimentally.

Nothing.

“...I don't get it? Are you taking me on holiday to Argentina, Harry?”

“Oh...I might.”

Eggsy, tilted the snow globe this way and that until something caught his eye.

The peak of one of the snowcapped mountains shone as brilliantly as...

Eggsy peered at it, shaking a few flakes of snow off of it as his mouth dropped open.

The peak of the mountain had a Diamond shining on it.

“...Harry...”

Harry was already on his feet, and knelt down next to him, before twisting the base and removing it, slid his thin, long fingers into the snow globe and retrieved a platinum, thick band with the snow globe's Mountain Diamond atop it leaving a plastic shell where it had fit in it's place.

“Eggsy Unwin. Would you do me the greatest honour, of becoming my permanent pain in the arse?”

Eggsy's eyes were glazed over with un-shed emotion, but as Harry did, as he always did, and disarmed him like a bomb, he laughed and nodded.

“Yeah, I fucking will.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was meant to have this done by Christmas day, but RL, as it does, gets in the way.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
